Curiousity killed the mindreader 2
by mermaidtears
Summary: The story isn't over yet! Clover finds herself at the Wammy house, and Near finds himself caring for a broken angel. WARNING: will be rather lengthy. YOU HAVE BEEN FOREWARNED!
1. Chapter 1

New girl- Near

Among the fading lightning of the going storm, I could swear I heard a scream in the night. And I saw something flash across the window of my room; it resembled that of a falling feather, torn and thrown by the wind. There was no harm of investigating was there? So I decided to peek outside the backdoor and found on the porch a pile of feathers, and the middle was a fallen angel. No, maybe not an angel, all the feather that blanketed her body were black, and her skin was not that of clear flawless skin, but burned and rotten, scratches bled here and there and a large burn covered her entire left side, and elaborate tattoos on her shoulder blades. I hadn't noticed the cold snap that followed the storm until after I noticed goose jumps on my hands and on the angel's skin. I didn't understand how to carry with poor creature in, but after a while I decided to pull her onto my back and carry her to the nurse's office.

I approached the stairs when she began to stir. I could feel her heartbeat slowly becoming prominent, but what struck me was how calm she was that she didn't seemed phased by me carrying her in a strange place; if I were her, I would've tried to run away and ask questions later. 'Where am I?' she asked, her thoughts ringing in my head like church bells. Her voice reminded me of-I sighed as I pushed that thought aside as I told her to stay still incase her wounds were worse than I thought. "I'm taking you to the nurse's office, but it quite a ways from here."

'Then by all means put me down, I wouldn't want to permanently hurt your back.'

"I don't mind, you're not that much of a burden to me, besides I'm twenty years of age, I'm pretty sure I've stopped growing." I reassured her, readjusting her position on my back.

'Then, what might I call you by?'

"I'm Near, "

'Near, I like that name,' she sighed rubbing her eyes as if she had just awoken from a dream.

"What might I call you?"

'Depends on what form I take, I have many,'

"What about your human name?"

"I'm called Clover,"

"And your angel name?"

She laughed. 'I am no angel,'

"Forgive me, I found you in a pile of feathers and assumed you were an angel."

' And I thought you were a young boy, but I do not blame you, Near, in many ways I am angel, but in more ways I am hell's angel. If you wish it, call me Broekn.' She told me as I pushed the nurse's office door. As I placed her on the table, Mello appeared from out the backroom and shot a glance from me to Clover. "Who the hell is this?" he growled. "This is Clover; I found her out back and thought it was inhumane to not tend to her wounds." I responded, not looking up as I searched for the gauze. 'Near, who is this new person, where are they?' Clover squeaked flicking her head side to side. It caught me by surprise, but as I looked over at her she stared in my direction, even though her eyes were milky white. As I pulled her off her chair I rested her shaking hands on Mello's shoulders. "This is Mello,"

'Mello, 'she repeated, as if tasting every letter as they left her mouth. Mello stared back at Clover with a growing affection, but almost as if snapping out of a trance, he wildly shook his head. "Near you know Roger's rule about people from 'outside'" He slapped Clover's hands away.

"The rule is whoever finds someone in need of care is to be taken care of the person who found them. I am doing just that," I snapped. As Mello stormed out of the office, I turned my attention back to the woman who now had tear welling up in her blind eyes. "Oh, don't mind him," I whispered, wiping away her tears with my P.J. sleeve. "He doesn't like new people." I soaked the gauze strip in rubbing alcohol as to wrap it around three animal like scratches when she forcefully grabbed my hand. 'Please don't do that, I am one of the few people who react fatally to medicine; I'll die,' she pleaded, letting go of my wrist. "Do kisses work?" I teased, setting the gauze down. The tips of the "Angel's" lips twitched, "Try, try, try as you might, I'm not making promises," she taunted, her lips still twitching. My mouth curled into a ghostly smile as I kissed her scratches, a small drop of blood oozing into my mouth. "Regular gauze works too," she replied, it almost sounded like she was agitated that I tried making her wound better with the fabled "get better" kiss. "As you wish,"

Now then ever- Near

"Are you sure you know what you're getting yourself into?" Roger asked, following close behind me to my room. "I'm quite positive, she's quiet and mostly keeps to herself, and I don't think she'll be much of a nuisance." I chirped over my shoulder. As I opened the door to my room I found Clover facing away from us on the ground, finishing up my favorite puzzle. It surprised me that she could do this last night, but I liked being able to see her do the puzzles with no sight. She almost seemed like she was looking for a piece of the puzzle, one that which I took earlier to see if she would notice. I sat down next to her, and took her fingers and grazed them over the empty spot. "It appears that you're missing a piece, have you found it?" she froze. As if sensing something, she looked distantly at me and reached into my pocket, pulling out the last piece. 'You mean this one?' she glared at me. She threw it at me; it would have been playful if she didn't have the glare glued to her face.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, looking back at her as she sat and crossed her arms. After what felt like ages she hinted a smile and pinched me. As I placed the last piece of the 500-piece puzzle I took her hands again and rubbed them over the finished piece. "Oh, one of the older girls here gave me this pretty bracelet to give you." I took her hand and dropped it into her palm. It was a bracelet that was for protection, one that had a small metal cross decorated with a small plastic ruby at the center. Every other bead was ruby colored and sterling silver, and every third bead was a symbol for "protection" from every religion. 'It feels beautiful,' she chirped, sliding it onto her left wrist. "It looks pretty on you," I confessed, blushing slightly.' Thank you, Near,' she gingerly hugged me. "Near, is this woman blind?" Roger asked, interrupting our conversation. "In a way yes, but somehow she can still see even without her sight. She's told me she's a psychic, so I have concluded that she can see with her eyes but also with her heart." I responded, watching Clover gracefully turn around and offer a hand in greeting. "But she hasn't said a word since we got here." He wondered, taking Clover's hand and kissed it, she blushed slightly. "Alright Near, she can stay here until her wounds have healed and we've found the proper home for her." Roger sighed. "Thank you,"

"But make sure you don't anything inappropriate," he whispered in my ear.

My blush turned deeper, and I saw Clover's finger's twitch a goodbye wave out of the corner of my eye.


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing but sadness- Near

My bed shook as I shot upwards in bed, looking over the edge of the bed to make sure Clover was alright. I realized quickly that it wasn't an earthquake, like the one that- no; I won't call it that, but it was Clover who shook the bed from the feet up. She gasped and thrashed and tore at her clothes, sweat beading her wrinkled forehead. "H-….help me…..where are-….where are you?" she started crying. "Li-….Light….Kira!...L….don't go….." She gasped, her fluttering revealed her stormy eyes. So many questions flew through my head; how did she know L? What was her tie with him? Was he the reason she appeared here? She started to cry and moan in her sleep, so much that I felt her pain, and took my blanket and threw it over her. Her thrashing slowed, and her body still shook with fear. "Near…..Near…." she whispered, catching my attention even though she was still asleep. My thoughts went back to what L used to do with me when I first arrived, whenever I was scared he let me crawl into his bed and stay there for the night, maybe that would help Clover. I shyly and quietly slid out from under the covers and onto the ground, lying next to her but not in contact with her; almost like a cat sleeping on the bed. As I started to relaxed she turned over and clutched me tightly, she instantly calmed down and began to sleep.

I started to look around for something to replace me in her grasp but found nothing, and the cold of the night affecting my exposed feet. 'Near, what are you doing?' the angel whispered, releasing her grip on me but not pushing me away like some of the orphans did when L left and I was still unused to mourning. "You were having night terrors, and you were calling my name." I could see her stare in the darkness at me as I explained, and her eyes softened. "Thank you Near," she embraced me.

New sights to go unseen- Near

I pulled the angel by her hand, dragging her into the yard where most of the children played tag or hide and seek. The sun glittered on her skin, illuminating her pale white skin and eyes' almost translucent and ghostly. "I wanted to show you something," I explained, stopping in front of the Wammy house garden filled with flowers and vine like food. "This is the garden; many kids don't play around here unless they're helping with gardening, I thought you might like to fly here since here aren't many trees." I watched her stare blankly at a patch of strawberries, and the smile that hung by a thread on her lips was now gone. "What's wrong?"

Clover

Near took me out into the yard; the sun warm on my skin as children screamed and played around me. My sight improved slightly since last night, it made me happy that Near cared so much about me when I was frightened, I could see the outer edges of everything, even the small gate that enclosed the garden. He started to say something, but all I could notice was the person that toyed with a patch of strawberries; sprinkling fertilizer and water over the sad looking bunch, he looked up toward Near and I. The small smile that I possessed instantly disappeared; it was L. As he got up he smiled and dusted off his hands, walking toward us with the usual gait he had.

He approached me and grazed my cheek, smearing it with dirt as I stood slightly trembling. As he stepped back two white wings sprung from his back and gracefully took to the sky. Before I knew it I was flying with him on two white wings as well, dancing and spinning on the winds that carried us. L suddenly disappeared, and as something almost ran into me in a playful manor, L began to laugh. "Come play with me" he begged, flying upside-down underneath me blowing a gust of cherry breath in my face. I laughed, surprised at how strong my voice was. I was caught on a piece of wind that took me higher into the sky, the sun beating down on my back that gave me a feeling of how I used to fly like a newborn phoenix. L followed close behind, his laughter echoing through the sky, occasionally he would fly ahead of me and playfully dive-bombed me. "I love watching you fly." He whispered over the wind's howl. A warm feeling flooded my body as the words escaped his lips, a feeling so wonder-so beautiful in fact- that I began to sing. The wind sang with me, melodies and harmonies so glorious that I almost forgot how I longed for L.

Ever so slowly the bright blue sky appeared before me, revealing light fluffy clouds and L's smiling eyes. Everything was so bright; the greens of the trees dotting the landscape, the dark reds of flowers the garden provided, even the small white child that stood motionless below us. The child's smile was so charming as I landed harmlessly in the garden.

Near

Clover took to the sky quick as a dove, her wings pumping strong to gain more air under her slender body. Her flight started out frightening, making sharp turns and quick and brief stops knotted my stomach as if she would fall. Then after about an hour, she flew with the grace of a true angel, and she even began to sing. It was faint at first, barley a note high enough for the human ear to pick up, then almost as if the winds felt my yearning to hear her voice carry to the earth, it grew louder and melodious. As she landed, she landed next to the same patch of strawberries, and something was different about her, something that I could not easily put my finger on. As we walked inside, Clover popped a small strawberry into her open maw, throwing it in the air landing perfectly. No blind person could accomplish this easily, but as she looked over at me her gold brown eyes glittered with beauty.


	3. Chapter 3

News- Near

"Mello, Near, Roger wants to see you," the nurse chirped over the intercom. I instantly sighed as I picked up my travel puzzle, the first gift L gave to me as an orphan; it was a simple white puzzle with an "L" in the far top right corner. Clover willingly followed me, but quickly averted her gaze when Mello glanced at her before entering the headmaster's office. The headmaster made no movement as Mello stood his ground in front of his desk and I chose to kneel on the ground, slowly placing each piece after another. "I brought you in here for one reason and one reason only." he moaned, setting a picture he grasped in his hand down on the far corner of his desk.

"L is dead."

In the corner of my eye I saw Clover make a choking motion, her eye clouding slightly. "L is dead?! Who'd he choose to be next in line; me or Near?!" Mello cried, throwing his arms as if doing windmills to keep him upright. "He didn't choose one before he died." Roger sighed, still keeping his eyes at his desk. Mello grabbed the collar of his suit. "Was it Kira? Did Kira kill him? Tell me if Kira-"

"Mello, stop!" someone cried.

Both Mello and Roger froze, even I was surprised but kept working on my puzzle, for I already knew that it was Clover who begged for the yelling to be over. She leaned heavily against the wall, whimpering softly. As I dumped the puzzle out of its frame I caught everyone else's attention. "If nothing seems right," I sighed, placing the outside pieces of the puzzle in first. "If the pieces don't fit, then you're just a loser."

"Near's right," the headmaster quipped, flicking Mello's grip away. "Why don't the two of you come together and make a team to combat Kira?"

"Alright, sounds good," I complied, still placing piece after piece into the frame.

"No, it won't work; you know what we're like. We're too different." Mello reasoned. "Whether or not you're willing to tell me if L was killed by Kira I'm going to find out myself." He stormed out of the room.

New realizations-Clover

As I walked into Near's room, I found him leaning against his bed vigorously placing puzzle pieces into his favorite puzzle frame. Something seemed different about him, every piece of the puzzle he placed in looked agitated, and as I sat kneeled beside him he threw it toward the wall, staring distantly. "Kira," he growled, wrapping his arms around his knees. "He thinks that he's powerful because he can kill people without knowing them. The arrogant self-righteous fool," I attempted to find words to comfort him but he continued. "He was like a brother to me, L," his voice cracked when he said "L". "When I first arrived here he treated me like a friend, every night that I was scared he let me sleep in his bed. On cold nights he'd wrap his arms around me, "he nervously laughed. "His breath always smelled like toothpaste. This was his room y'know, ever since he left I kept it just like he did. And whenever he's visit the Wammy house he'd bring me a solved case file and a robot toy, and he almost taught me everything that I know about crime." He began to dab his eyes with his sleeve, as he did to me when I cried in the nurse's office. He seemed to broken and so young in my eyes, like he was this young man that slowly reverted to a small child in a psychological manor. As he turned towards me his hair fell in cascades over his glossy eyes, and slowly crawled into my lap. At first I thought that he would be rather heavy, but as he nestled his head on my right shoulder and his legs over the side of my knee he seemed weightless. He began to whimper harder as tears free fell onto the ground, his cries urging me to wrap my arms around his broken stature. 'Cry, child, until you can cry no longer," my own clouded as tears rolled down my cheek. "I will not leave as soon as you may think."


End file.
